Ruined Puzzle
by FeelingGoood
Summary: B has JUST broken up with N. Getting over him was hard, but she knew she could do it. When a new flame emerges... it happens to be with someone she least expected it to be. Putting her in a situation where she may have to lie to loved ones. C/B S/D


"No that bags not really…" She muttered under her breath. She'd just come home from shopping to find Chuck bass lying in her bed waiting for her return. She quickly snatched the small pink bag from his hand and walked across her room to slyly put it down somewhere else.

"What?! Come on! I'm not stupid! I know what's in their B, why don't you show me, model them for me?" He asked watching her cheeks go a shade of dark pink.

"What! How do you know!!?" She shrieked sitting on the edge of the bed fidgeting with her blue cardigan.

"I've bought many girls underwear Blair…" he was quickly interrupted by her shriek.

"Yuck! Don't go into detail Bass!" She muttered bitterly.

He got up swiftly and with out her realizing grabbed the bag and peered inside smiling. She looked up and got hold of one of her pillows and chucked it at her.

"Alright! Look can you hurry up! We're going to miss the party, I told Serena I'd pick you up as a favour and were already late!" He muttered chucking the bag on the bed and walked out of the room.

Blair quickly went to her dressing table to put the final touches of her make up on, finishing off with a layer of lip-gloss she straightened her already non-creased dress and walked out of the room downstairs where Chuck Bass was waiting for her with his hand out ready for her to take it. They both headed downstairs to his Limo to head to one of the hundred parties Lilly Bass was throwing welcoming many important guests.

"Oh my god, B you look stunning" best friend Serena Van der woodson complimented seeing Blair walk in the room towards her.

"I know" Blair smiled raising her eyebrows as soon as she saw Dan Humphrey behind her watching the two girls talk.

"Hi Blair" He mumbled from behind Serena looking like a lost puppy.

"Humphrey" she said looking him up and down. Serena nudged Blair and Blair automatically stopped and smiled falsely.

"So, where's brother dearest? He did pick you up didn't he?" Serena asked. Blair looked behind her to see Chuck flirting with two blondes who were practically sitting on top of him in the corner.

"Yes, he didn't have to S, I could have taken a limo here my self you know" Blair quietly muttered. Blair had just got out of a 4 year relationship with Nathaniel Archibald, Chucks best friend. Serena had noticed her best friend had been very quiet lately and wanted to keep an eye on the not so confident Blair. No one apart from the couple, _ex-couple_ really knew why they broke up and Serena didn't want to force it out of Blair. She was waiting for her to tell her, herself. _Soon_

Similarly, Chuck had no idea why Nate and Blair broke up. He didn't even know about it until Serena told him.

"Nate's coming our way" Serena whispered in Blair's ear, she felt Blair stiffen up and didn't really know what to do. She just wished she would tell her what happened so she could comfort her.

Nate, looking charming as ever smiled at Serena and Dan, taking the hint Serena grabbed Dan's hand and walked towards one of the few sofas set out and sat on them watching the two interact.

"What's going on between them two? One minute their the 'it' couple and next… what have they broken up?" Dan asked curiously.

Serena nodded.

"Times like this I wish I could lip read. What're they saying?" Serena asked Dan who was squinting at the couple _ex couple actually._

"Humphrey, I would stop doing that right now. You look like your perving on my best friend and Blair." Chuck remarked. Dan looked up and sighed looking at Serena she was still observing Blair worrying Nate wasn't doing more damage that he had already caused her.

"Look Chuck seriously if you know why they broke up just tell me now?" Serena asked. Chuck casually sat next to her on the other side and looked at Blair who just walked out the room.

Serena was just about to go after her but Chuck grabbed her arm and suggested maybe he should go and ask her.

"There's more of a chance she'll tell me Bass"

"Maybe, but she's already made it obvious she doesn't want to tell you" Chuck commented walking off, Serena was about to go after him but Dan said maybe he should try.

Chuck walked out of the Vander woodson\Bass living room and went downstairs to the entrance to find Blair leaning against the wall outside breathing deeply.

She looked at him and looked back ahead of her biting her lip.

"What's happening Blair?" He asked her.

"Chuck, don't act as if he hasn't told you. I'd seriously appreciate it if you left me alone." She mumbled walking away not knowing where she was actually headed.

"No Blair. Nor you or Nate has told me what's going on and I really want to know!" He said hurriedly walking behind her.

".Dont"

He grabbed her slender arm and pulled her close…

"Yes I do" He whispered in her ear.

"Fine! You want to know why we're not together? Your best friend was unfaithful to me! I saw him kissing Vanessa two days ago!" She nearly screamed.

He let go off her hand truly shocked.

"Humphreys' friend?" He asked almost disgusted.

"Yes Humphrey's friend."

"Seriously"

"Chuck!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, what did he say to you just then?" He asked.

"So you were watching me?" She asked.

"I think every one was B"

"He just said it wasn't what it looked like" Blair muttered.

"I want to go home" She said after he didn't answer.

"Take my limo home." He offered not wanting her waiting outside longer than she needed to be.

"Thanks Bass, say good bye to Serena for me" and with that she swiftly got into the Limo and he watched her go off.

Chuck went back upstairs and went straight to Nate. He was in deep conversation with some old woman without caring Chuck took this opportunity to break their conversation.

"Abram's?" He asked. Nate automatically knew what he was talking about but the old woman didn't and looked at the young adults confusedly.

"Will excuse me and my friend?" Nate mumbled walking off.

"So what, it looked like you were kissing her but you weren't?!" Chuck asked.

"No, well yes, I don't know what came over me Chuck. I'd had a lot to drink, she was there… and you know one thing led to another…" Nate said.

"But Vanessa?! You couldn't do any better?" Chuck asked.

"She's alright you know. She's really interesting and I feel we have a connection"

"How do you know?" Chuck asked raising an eye brow.

"Wait, what?"

"I never see you spending time with her Nate. She doesn't even go to our school." Chuck noted.

"Ye, about that…"

Chuck waited for him to go on.

"She's been helping me out"

"With…?" Chuck asked thinking what the hell she could help him with.

"Look chuck, its nothing she's just a friend! Why do you care anyway?" Nate asked.

"If you haven't noticed you have a girlfriend, and I'm just wondering what the hell Vanessa does for you, I mean she's so…"

"Chuck, you've never had a long lasting relationship in your life. You go around with different women practically every day… so when you do get a girlfriend you've had for more than a week for… then tell me what not to do with my relationship with Blair."

"Nathaniel, this is me not you. You don't do things like this" Chuck said not hurt at all by what Nate just said.

"Yes I know Chuck. I don't know what to say. Blair means a lot to me but sometimes I wish I was… free" Nate mumbled the last bit.

"I didn't know you were having problems with Blair"

"We weren't, that's the thing. Things were going perfectly. No problems, nothing."

"And that's a bad thing??" Chuck asked.

"No, Yes. Its boring Chuck"

"Nate you're not making sense"

"Like when I say 'I love you' to Blair, sometimes I think, do I really mean it?"

Chuck nodded.

"Nate" Serena's voice came from behind the two.

"She's gone home"

"What?!" Serena shrieked.

"You just let her go, clever one"

"No, she took my Limo home" Chuck told Serena.

"So are you going to tell me why you two broke up?" Serena asked Nate.

--

Serena quickly ran upstairs towards Blair's room.

"Blair?" Serena was knocking at the door. "Are you in there?"

Wiping her eyes and sniffing Blair mumbled for her to come in.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked sounding concerned. Nate had just told her what happened and she made her way over Blair's as soon as possible.

"Yes. No" Blair snuffled.

She was laying under her covers just her brunette hair showing everything else was covered.

"Forget Nate" Serena whispered kicking her heels of lying next to Blair facing the ceiling hoping Blair would open up.

"I don't know why he did it; I thought things were going perfectly. And with Vanessa" She said bitterly.

"I know, I know… Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his head" Serena mumbled.

"I think they were meeting up more than I knew they were." Blair whispered.

"What do you mean?" Serena questioned.

"She was helping out with something in school. But I didn't know they were that close. I mean its Vanessa, why should I have been worried. Maybe it's because…"

"No!" Serena exclaimed catching on what Blair meant. _Blair was still a virgin. _

"It could be though!! He was probably sick of waiting for me. I just wanted things to be special. I know I've known Nate for years but, I don't know. I was so ready though" Blair's voice died out near the end of that sentence and got quieter into whimpers.

"Blair, please don't think like that, look try and get some sleep and I'll be back in a moment…"

Serena carefully got of the bed and walked outside of Blair's room to call Chuck.

_Serena, is she okay?_

She's fine, tell my mom I'm staying over at Blair's and I'll be home in the morning.

_Alright. See you in the morning. Make sure she's okay._

Night Chuck.

Review if you want me to continue... and what you thought and Questions if you like =] 


End file.
